Talk:Left To Stay
Is this story any good?? Yeah I love it!! Yeah totally keep writing!! It's...good! It's ok Really bad Stop writing!!! Comments The prologue happens in the same time as Drak Sun - Chapter 1. When Sunny first opened her eyes. The prologue is about Bubbles' thought and hopes back then. (tell me what you think of it!) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Is Wildpanther Hiddenpaw's father? Just wondering... Raven Randomness! 21:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) no but he's going to (spoiler0 be her mentor. :D [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Aw, darn! They're both black with amber eyes. =( Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 22:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Oh, look! Another cat setermined to be like Tigerstar! Don't they know he lost? BTW, great series! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 16:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) lol and thanks :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]22:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Dang Wildpanther. [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Foreststar ]] talk blog 17:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) yup. he's tigerstar's reflection xD. I woudl hate to be Hiddenpaw in the story. -evily smiles- you still don't know the whole story. haha lol im going crazy Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆' 17:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... poor Hiddenpaw. LOL I loved the moment with Bearpaw. [[User:Forestpaw13|' Foreststar ]] talk blog 17:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Especially when the see the ocean :) I couldn't wait to write that part!Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆' 17:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I love Bearpaw. [[User:Forestpaw13|' Foreststar ]] talk blog 19:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup! I have plans for him and his bro.Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆' 19:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hey foresty! do you want to add a ppraise for this book? I still don't have any and all I need to do is finish chapter five to start the next book. :) Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 19:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A praise? *is ooper confizzled* [[User:Forestpaw13|' Foreststar ]] talk blog 19:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) you can see on 'changing hearts' or on 'dark sun' for examples. Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆' 19:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I get it. xD Sure, no prob. I just have to think about what I'm gonna say (which is not a bad thing xD) [[User:Forestpaw13|' Foreststar ]] talk blog 19:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) kk thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆' 19:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I miss the times when you made Dark Sun huge... Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... do you mean when all teh stories were together as one? Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 19:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... yeah...it was hueg lol!! but now it's easier to edit, since when a fanfic is long, it's slower to edit -which gets on my nerves lol xD What ya think of the ending wetty? Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆''' 20:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC)